


The Emerald Titan And The Guardian of Gravity

by OrionJaeger1220



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Godzilla!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Mothra!Uraraka, Nightmares and Comforting Hugs, Tags will be updated if needed, They are by all means the Legendary Versions, one-shot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionJaeger1220/pseuds/OrionJaeger1220
Summary: My Submission for IzuOcha Week 2021For Day 2 Prompt: Dreamscapes/NightmaresKaiju AU.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Nightmares of the Past and Dreams of the Present

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was fluffier than I ever thought when writing it, Do enjoy! It ain't perfect but I really do hope you enjoy. I hope I did our two cinnamon rolls justice and the fluff and angst to.

**U.A. High School, Heights Alliance**

  
  


Across the campus grounds of U.A., a student with a big bright yellow bag, red shoes that looked a size bigger,a head of curly green hair and most noticeably three lines of maple leaf like dorsal plates running down his back and tail, ran to the line of buildings in the distance. Izuku Midoriya found himself late and rushed through the school in hopes to join in their first tour of their new dorms on time, where they would be staying for the rest of their time in Yuuei. . He also had wanted to meet his classmates, his friends and his best friend again, after half a summer not being able to. 

He hadn’t seen them since the training camp. He still wasn’t able to see them during and after his stay in the hospital due to his condition, although he did give them a text to reassure them that he was ok and that they didn’t need to worry. Since that text he hadn’t talked to them, until later that week where he was to leave for special training due to his _really_ special condition and it was a family matter as well. 

But it was the night before he left that he had received a call from his first and best friend, Ochako Uraraka. Actually he meant to call her that night as well, but this worked also. They asked how the other was doing, what they were planning among other things. To his surprise, he had learned she too was going to train for the rest of the summer also with her mom’s family. They both admitted to each other this could be the last time they could talk before their training. So they talked throughout the night before stopping since it had gotten late and needed to wake up early the following day for their respective trips. It would have been a peaceful night after such a great talk for Izuku had it not been for the nightmares. 

Nightmares of that night. Nightmares of the villain, the devil. Nightmares of his loss. Nightmares that would continue to plague his night from then on. 

It was his fault that night, had he been stronger with One for All and his own quirk then the events of that night wouldn’t have happened. But they did happen and nothing can change them. So he accepted the training offered to him by his father’s family from the Serizawa family, the Gojira Clan.

He would be stronger and he would become the hero he aspired to be, like All Might, like his father. He would make sure that all that he cared about would be safe and that he wouldn’t lose them.

He had trained. He had gotten stronger. The clan putting him through two months of hell that made his ten month clean up of Dagobah Beach look pale in comparison. It had been worth it, he learned so much more about his power, the power his father helped unlock with his dying breath. After those two months, his dark green scales around his body had gotten stronger, his dark green dorsal plates along his back longer and looked like maple leaves, just like his father and clan members. He felt the sun's radiation flow through them and into his body, filling that well of power that sat alongside One for All. The power he’ll use not for destruction and rage but to save and protect others. The power he’ll use to become the hero he dreams to be, Deku, The Emerald Titan. 

He wouldn’t let the sacrifices made by All Might and his father be in vain. He is their successors and legacy and he would make them proud.

He had gotten closer now to the dorms and in front of the dorms, he found his classmates standing outside, no doubt waiting for Aizawa-sensei. Kaminari turned around and saw him approach, which got a shocked expression on his face. 

“Huh? No way!,” Kaminari then grinned, “Hey Midoriya!”

Everyone who were talking with one another turned to where the electric user had looked, and Izuku found himself nervously smiling and scratching his cheek as he stood before them, all shocked to finally see their classmate after what had happened and not being allowed to visit. 

What happened next shocked Izuku, as he found them instantly around him. Some greeted and welcomed him back warmly, some gave tousled his hair and some glomped and hugged him and saying how they were worried when they heard what happened. Then some of the guys noticed the noticeable changes on him, like how he had grown a little taller, gained a bit of muscle mass, the new scales and the apparent line of spines and now present tail behind him. The guys found it all awesome or in the words of Kirishima “ _So manly”._ Some asked what had happened to him, to which he promised an explanation later.

As everyone around him laughed and continued to talk and welcome back, he looked around and met the eyes of the one he had been hoping to see first. She was behind the others, but even from where he stood, he instantly noticed she too had some changes that weren’t there when he last saw her. Like the fuzzy white and brown antennas on top of her chocolate brown hair or the fuzzy collar around her neck or the folded black and pink butterfly wings on her back. Izuku couldn’t help stare at her for what felt like an eternity, even though it was only for a few seconds. 

He didn’t notice she too was staring at him and taking in the new changes on him as well.

It was then Aizawa came out of the dorms and found the class around their newly arrived classmate. He sighed and called their attention so as to start and end the day as soon as possible.

* * *

After being greeted and reprimanded by Aizawa for some of their actions during the hideout raid and with a little cheering up courtesy of Bakugo and Kaminari, Class A entered the dorms and were given the tour of the place. All throughout Izuku’s brain had been on the fritz still trying to register all the changes he had seen his best friend had gone through. 

‘ _Oh my gosh, her wings! They’re so beautiful and wait- had her hair gone longer? Did she look taller also?? Gosh she’s beautiful but wait she’s always been- I mean cute!- uh uh I-I m-mean and wait… is that a layer of fluff around her neck? I wonder what it would feel like if I-- Get yourself together Izuku! This shouldn’t be the time for--’_

“Deku?”

Izuku was broken out of his thoughts about his best friend when said best friend called out to him. “Y-yeah? What’s wrong Uraraka?” Great, he hid that stutter well.

“Something wrong? You were feeling kind of troubled there,” she said as she gave him a worried look. He had forgotten about her empathic abilities, possibly much stronger now along with her new form. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I mean I find that it always helps to share what’s on my mind when I’m worrying over something.”

_‘How could I share them when it’s about you.’_

“Sure, I’ll do that. Don’t worry about it for now, I was just thinking about something small,” He replied while scratching the back of his head and looking away. He didn’t want her to see the blush he felt growing in his cheeks and he hoped his spines weren’t pulsing again. “But thank you, Uraraka-san.”

He smiled at her and after a while she too smiled back at him. He swore he could receive enough or maybe more energy from her smile than the sun for how bright and warm it looked to him.

“Hehe, no problem Deku. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Izuku nodded and couldn’t help smile just a little bit longer. 

He then saw her turn to him with a wide smile, her wings swaying as she did.

“Oh and Deku, I should’a said this earlier outside, but it’s great to see you again!”

He returned the smile and replied, “Likewise here Uraraka, it’s good to see you too.”

  
  


The rest of the tour had been fun, especially since his mind was more at ease then. Though he wouldn’t admit to anyone that he gave occasional glances to Ochako now and then.

* * *

After the tour everyone had set off to unpack their stuff and remodel their room the way they liked it. Izuku had finished unpacking all of his All Might and Hero collection into his room, and a few things he got from his training. Now he was chilling on the sofa in the living room with Tokoyami and Mineta who had finished their rooms as well. He sat comfortably on the couch even though his tail and dorsal plates made it tough to sit normally but he was used to it at this point.

Then the girls filed out into the living room, his gaze desperately trying to avoid his best friends for the moment until he could sort himself out. Until Mina decided to have a room contest and wanted to start off from the second floor. Where his, Tokoyami’s and Mineta’s rooms were. The sofa’s three occupants paled and Izuku promptly freaked out.

“NONONONONONNO! WAITWAITWA---”

Soon everyone who joined got into his room first, and found his All Might and hero collection. All of which were in every inch of his room, to his great embarrassment.

“You’re such a fan-boy Deku!” Ochako said, which made the embarrassed blush on his freckled and scaled face grow deeper.

“I just admire a lot of heroes a lot….oh gosh this is so embarrassing” He hunched over his desk trying to hide his red face. He was sure Ochako could sense his embarrassment and it made it so much worse and harder to hide.

Not long after everyone left his room to check out Tokoyami’s next. Izuku looked at the picture standing beside the sword he received from his time with his clan, the sword his father once owned. He couldn’t help but give a melancholic smile at the picture where a younger him sat on his father’s shoulders, both of them smiling and when times were simpler. But things were different now and he had to move forward. For the both of them.

He gave one more glance to the picture frame before making his way out to join the others, only to be surprised to see Ochako still standing by his door. He knew she felt what he felt thanks to her quirk. Her empathic abilities always made it hard to keep things from her. He figured they’re much stronger due to the training and evolution she went through.

“Oh, um, Uraraka, don’t worry about it, it’s nothing really,” He tried to reassure her, “Now come on, I don’t think the others would like it if we lagged a little.”

She continued to stare at him, and he couldn’t discern what she was thinking or feeling behind her expression.

“Uraraka?”

“I’m going to hug you now” She said suddenly, before she stepped forward to him.

“Eh- w-wait what?-” Before he could say or protest further, he felt her arms embrace him and her relatively small body holding him close, and he felt her natural warmth enveloping him. He’d later admit to himself and will continue to in the future, that her warmth was the best thing he’d ever felt in his entire life. Right now, he was frozen at the sudden affection given to him out of nowhere. 

She looked up at him, “Didn’t I say you could share to me anything that’s on your mind, Deku? You don’t have to be alone in facing your troubles, you know?”

“I-It’s fine, Uraraka, and I wouldn’t want to burden you at all with my problems,” He tried to reason with her.

She pouted and good lord did he find that cute on her, “And yet you take everyone else’s problems and help them, let us do the same for you. Let _me_ do the same for you.”

Izuku couldn’t help but feel surprised yet comfortable behind her words. There was that sincerity and concern behind them, the trust, the care and the determination. He felt it would be unwise to deny her request despite thinking he shouldn’t burden her or everyone else with his issues. So he just nodded to her and she smiled and held the hug a bit longer. Izuku had lost all sense of inhibition and self control at this point when he slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. He may have needed this after all. 

After a while she released her embrace and Izuku found himself longing again for her warmth, but he knew now wasn’t a good place or time to ask for another hug.

Both teens blushed profusely when they realized how intimate and close they had gotten for a moment there.

“C-come o-on D-Deku-kun. L-let’s not keep the others waiting!” she said a little too fast while she continued to walk away from him out of his room, with her wings fluttering a little with each step. He nodded and tried to get his blush under control and followed her to the others who were still at Tokoyami’s room.

So the room contest continued on to the rest of the night and everyone had a good look into everyone's room, well mostly everyone since Bakugo refused to let anyone in to show his room and went to bed early.

Deku could confidently say that Uraraka’s room was a very calming place and if it weren’t for everyone else, he’d feel tempted to sit down here and now and nod off to sleep. It was probably due to all the candles she had set up all around, no doubt to help her with whatever training or plan given to her by the Mothra clan. He still couldn’t look her in the eye though still due to their earlier actions. How did that even happen in the first place? 

Years ago, no one would ever come near the scaly boy with a weak quirk, much less any of the girls. He still couldn’t believe in his first year in Yuuei, he hadn’t just talked to a girl his age, she had also become his first true friend and that threw him into a loop for a while. 

And now he couldn’t believe that the same girl, his best friend had hugged him. He who looked more menacing now and less normal, a look his mother or father could only love. Sure his classmates didn’t mind his new appearance but he didn’t think they wouldn’t mind coming close to him and giving him gestures like a hug or anything similar. He better stop this line of thought before Ochako could feel his bunched up emotions again. It would probably be better if the others didn’t know, if _she_ didn’t know. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After a bit more of small talk, dinner had ended. Some remained to stay in the living room to relax and chill, while some decided to go back to their rooms and head to bed early. Ochako saw Deku make his way to the elevators and called to him.

“Hey Deku! Are you going to sleep now?”

“Yeah, I have some training to do tomorrow morning so I figured I’d go and get some rest now”

“Oh, sure.” Ochako tried to hide her slight disappointment that she couldn’t hang out with him a little longer tonight. She smiled at him, “I guess, I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer, Good night Deku!” 

“Good night, Uraraka,” He said before getting into the elevator and smiling back at her.

After the elevators closed and left alone with her thoughts, Ochako sighed. She was worried for him, she felt a turmoil of emotions from him that she couldn’t know what really was bothering her friend. She wished he would allow her to help him. She wished she could help him. She wanted to help him. How could she be a hero, much less prove she is a guardian from her clan if she could not help her best friend. Her hero. Who helps the heroes after they’ve helped everyone else?

* * *

Ochako wearily rose from her bed, rubbing at her still sleep filled eyes. She wondered what had caused her to suddenly wake up this early. She allowed herself to stretch her arms and wings as she slowly became more awake and alert.

It was then she realized what woke her up, her antennas on her head perked up. She felt the strong surge of emotions hit her like a tsunami. This familiar cloud of emotions she had felt throughout today had grown stronger now, all of it leading back to--

“Deku!” She jumped off her bed, ran out of her room and ran as quietly and quickly as she could to her friend’s room. She hadn’t felt this level of fear and grief ever from all the time she’s known him and it became painfully obvious that right now that what was causing this was a nightmare. All the pain he’s feeling this moment, she felt growing stronger as she got closer, was so much that she felt the tears leaking from her eyes now. No one should ever have to deal with this much pain and suffering alone.

Without realizing, she already found herself in front of Izuku’s room and without waiting she knocked on the door, “Deku?”

Silence was all she was replied with, she tried again. “Deku? Are you ok? Are you awake? Can I come in?”

When she received no reply, she grew much more worried. She wondered if she should go to Aizawa-sensei for the keys or call for help. She then noticed the doorknob before her glow and pulse with a pink light before it faded away and the door slowly swaying open.

‘ _Did I do that?’_ She shook her head, questions about that can wait when knowing her friend was in pain.

She slowly walked into the room and closed the door. She looked around the room and found Izuku on the bed, but her heart ached at how her friend was faring. He was in a fetal position, and was shaking as if he were in a blizzard. His tail was swaying around but in a slightly agitated way and the dorsal spines along his back were erratically pulsing. But worse of all were the trail of tears coming from his closed eyes. He had been crying in his sleep and worse it looked like he was suffering from a vivid nightmare. Ochako didn’t have to guess what his nightmare was. 

Where he had been kidnapped, forced to fight the devil and nearly die. Where he had lost his father to vengeance over his death. No one told her, she knew since she was there that night. She had her nightmares of seeing her friend close his eyes for what could have been the last time. The feelings of regret, relief and sadness she felt from him then, she could never forget.

She could never forget the relief and tears of joy when she had heard he was found alive when the fight between four of possibly the strongest beings in Japan had ended. She wished she could have visited him in the hospital, but wasn’t allowed to due to a special condition he had received. She had been restless to learn anything new about her friend during those weeks until he sent a text to everyone. She felt immense relief then. Then came the talk over the phone they had before they left for their own trips. The weight of everything lessened after that. But seeing her friend like this in his sleep, she felt that weight come back and even heavier.

She shed a few silent tears to the sight of her friend being in this state. Her friend, who would stand up to all the challenges he faced. Her friend, who would go beyond to help others in anything. Her friend, who inspired her to do better and be the best she can be.

She didn’t hesitate with what she had to do. She slipped into the bed with him and held him close to her. She blushed when she felt the same warmth she felt from him with their hug earlier today, his quickening heartbeat, it was all so calming to her she wished she hadn’t let go before. She wouldn’t let go now but not for her desires but to help her grieving friend. She let her wing envelop them both, a soft pink glow shining on them. She smiled when the pained expression on his face lessened and relaxed. She even noticed the erratic pulsing on his back had slowed down and pulsed slower than before. It even looked like it was timing itself at the same time as the pulses from her wings. 

Ochako saw that he had relaxed under her embrace, but he still didn’t look like he was sleeping peacefully nor did he feel fully at rest yet. She thought about what she should do, what she could do to finally ease her friend to peace tonight and decided it was worth doing if it would give him freedom temporarily tonight. She would make sure to talk to him tomorrow. She opened her lips, and a calming melody filled the room and only to be heard upon the ears of it’s only occupants. 

The melody was to be meant to be used under situations that needed it and not for without purpose. It brought light to those who had none, hope to those that despaired, courage to the fearful and love to the pained. A song for others and not for oneself. Every generation of the Mothra clan was taught once they had been of age or have proven themselves.

She stopped her singing when she heard his breathing slowing down and relaxin,, she felt his body uncoiling itself into her embrace and she finally saw this content smile forming on his face. She smiled too when she figured that he was finally free from whatever pain he felt tonight. Feeling as she overstayed her welcome tonight she got up to leave, only to be pulled back into his embrace. She blushed hard when she found herself staring into the green glowing emerald eyes she has long admired.

Izuku sleepily smirked, “Hi.”

“H-hey D-Deku,” Ochako stammered, she wished she could hide behind her wings now. She was going to apologize to him and leave until he spoke again. 

“Could you stay a little longer….with me I mean?” He asked innocently, a slight blush on his cheeks. She felt one of his hands hold her hand, gripping it gently and warmly. She could really feel all the scars and bumps on his hand, she interlocked her fingers with his hand.

It was unfair that he asked in that way, there was no way she could refuse that request from her best friend.

“I won’t leave you, Izuku,” She simply replied and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Ochako,” He replied and snuggled closer to her, his face close to her fuzzy collar. He had a content smile as he breathed in her scent. Soon he was sleeping soundly once more.

Ochako blushed when he had used her given name and when he snuggled closer to her and breathed her in. But her embarrassment faded when she felt the calming warmth he radiated seep into her skin and into her wings. She saw his back glow and pulse green as he did earlier. She felt herself feeling sleepy as well, his warmth not helping. So instead she brought his head closer to her, his head tucked into her neck and her face nuzzling on his green forest like hair. She took in his scent and burned it into her memory. She let her wings drape over them once more like a blanket. Soon sleep took her in its hold and she slept just as peacefully.

The room glowed in green and pink lights, pulsing from their owners sleeping soundly in each other's arms in peace. Their hands intertwined and unwilling to be separated. Pink butterfly wings covered them both, while a green tail encircled them both bringing them closer. Sleep had never felt better before.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Butterflies and Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the Haissaikai Raid, A gift is given. Confessions made. Promises set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, my second entry for IzuOcha week and might as well be my entry for Valentines also.  
> Prompts present:
> 
> Touch/Stare  
> Sparkle/Silver
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this entry and I hope I did these two justice and I hope you enjoy the fluff between them. Enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you for all the comments in the previous chapter, never imagined this AU would be well liked this much hehe.

**The Emerald Titan and The Guardian of Gravity**

**Chapter 2: Butterflies and Fireflies**

Izuku paced around the yard outside of the dorms waiting for Ochako to arrive. He had asked, after classes were over, if she could come outside for a little while since he had something to ask. He placed his hand on the outside of his pocket to see if it was still there and sighed when he felt the small paper bag in his pocket. He was just going to give a gift and that would be it, but he hoped it would convey to her what she meant to him, what his feelings were for her. 

He only chose now to do it because of the raid tomorrow and felt it was now or never. He was worried before when he first realized these feelings started because,a relationship between one from the Gojira Clan and one from the Mosura Clan? Between two rival families both who have quirks that are as old as when the age of quirks started? Who had been keeping an eye on the other for decades and had some of the most brutal fights when they happened? Yeah. No pressure. 

Thinking about it, he wouldn’t have cared if she was from the Mosura clan or not, she was his first best friend in his entire life outside of his family and they’ve been through a lot together also. He knew a few things about her and she knew a few about him also. He knew how she accidentally chirps when she gets excited, which she still does even in her evolved form, but she knew how he purrs when he feels totally relaxed. He knew how she makes things accidentally float with her quirk when she doesn’t pay attention but she also knew that when he gets lost in thought, steam comes out of his mouth and his back pulses green. Those were some of the few things they got to learn from each other during their time together in UA. For every new detail he found out about her, the more he felt closer to her and now those feelings were close to spilling and consequences be damned, he’ll let her know tonight.

“Deku? You out here?” 

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her call out.

“Oh, over here, Uraraka!” He smiled as he called over to her.

When he saw her, he was sure he would have lost balance. She was wearing a pink hoodie which had a special opening in the back he guessed since he saw her long and beautiful black and pink wings behind her. Yes aside from her smile and face, her wings were one of the most beautiful things he’d ever hoped to see in his life. She was also wearing regular training shorts and sneakers. But overall in the back of his head, she was cute and beautiful now, then again she was never not beautiful for him.

“Hey,” she greeted and smiled when she got to where he was. 

“Hi”, he replied and gave a small smile of his own to her.

“So, what did you want to ask me, Deku?” 

That’s when the embarrassment made itself known to Izuku like a flood. He couldn’t get the words he wanted to say right now, what he needed to say to her, “Um, Uh……”

“Deku?”

He glanced to the side, and saw that the gate to the gardens were open. An idea clicked on him, to refresh his state of mind.

“I was u-um, wondering if we can have a short walk in the garden? I-I mean! It’s been a while where we talked and relaxed, like just the both of us, hehe. Are you ok with that?” He asked while scratching his chin and smiling. He then noticed she had been silent for a minute and found that she was just staring at him. He tensed at that. Was what he said wrong?

“Uraraka?”

When he called out to her, it seemed to snap out of her trance that she had been in.

“Um, you looked like you were dazed there for a moment, it’s ok you know? I mean if you didn’t want to join me right now.”

“No no! It’s ok Deku, really! I want to join you!, I-I mean walk with you!” She said as she tried to reassure him, “Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a second, Deku. And you’re right, I guess we could relax a little before tomorrow happens.”

Izuku nodded to her, “Right.”

~Scene Break~

  
  


They strolled near the flower gardens and the sun started to set, leaving a warm orange light on the garden. The scent from the flowers calmed Izuku down and he relaxed, especially when walking beside Ochako. So far they had been silent, but he figured words were not needed now, he just wanted to be with her at this moment. The peace was good. He took glances at her from time to time and couldn’t help notice how her antennae bounced with each step she took, how her wings fluttered every now and then and how she looked at the flowers, even at one point gliding her hand through them and feeling them. Well she and the girls helped cultivate this garden after they had moved into the dorms and Ochako was very fond of the flowers she helped plant. Great, he can feel him like her all over again and stronger than ever too. 

Wait, she can feel what his emotions are, right?

Wouldn’t matter, he was still telling her.

“This is nice,” Ochako spoke and broke the peaceful silence,

“Yeah, it is,” Izuku replied as they walked

Another moment of silence filled the air, until Ochako spoke again.

“We’re saving Eri tomorrow right?”

“We will save her,” He replied before clenching his fist, the memory of her desperately holding on to him, not wanting to go back to her  _ father,  _ “I won’t let go of her, never again.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Ochako looking at him with a concerned look.

Izuku looked away, he didn’t want her to see his biggest failure out in the open like this. How could he be a hero if had let go of someone who needed help, who needed to be saved. How could he--. 

He was cut off from his thoughts when he suddenly found himself dragged down by his neck and his face into the shoulder of his friend, who was now embracing him. His frustration died down and his flusteredness took over in a second.

“W-what, Uraraka?!”

“You’ve been worried all this time about Eri, haven’t you?” she mumbled a bit sadly, “You’ve been keeping it all to yourself all this time, that’s why I felt you were so distracted and frustrated about something, right?”

Izuku sighed and nodded on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry then!” She separated from the embrace but kept her hands on his shoulders and looked straight at him, “ Eri will be fine if a hero like you is so concerned about her! Besides, she will be saved since you can do it! Isn’t that what the hero Deku is all about?”

She all said with a brilliant smile that made the sun dim in comparison and her encouraging words wiped all his worries and concerns for a moment. Her words and smile had Izuku unable to form a letter for a reply and could barely nod to her question. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

It was then the sun had set, and the dark blue eve filled the garden. That’s when they came out. Blue and yellow sprites of light sprouted from the bushes and into the air. It wasn’t long until the garden was filled with them. The light from the fireflies and the bioluminescence of the butterflies gave the garden a sight meant only to be seen in fairy tales, Izuku thought. Then some of them floated towards Ochako and encircled her. He watched as she lifted a hand from his shoulders and held out a finger for one of the butterflies to land on. The smile she gave as she looked at the glowing sprite, made Izuku’s heart skip a beat. The luminescence provided by the butterflies and fireflies made Ochako look blinding in his eyes, as if she was a princess from fairy tales come to life.

He then realized there was no better time to give what he’s been meaning to give tonight.

“Uraraka…” He said to her, breaking her focus from the insects that had come to encircle them. 

He took the paper bag holding the trinket with his right and took her hand that was on his left shoulder with the other. He looked straight into her eyes as he kept the flusteredness and embarrassment from surfacing and ruining the moment.

“D-Deku?” He heard the surprise in her voice when he held her hand.

“I-I asked you to come out here earlier because I wanted to give you something,” He confessed, “I mean knowing tomorrow, anything could happen. I never got to say anything to my father before he died to save me and everyone…”

He had to take another breath when he admitted that and continued, “So if anything happens to me at the raid when we go and save Eri, at the very least I got to give this to you.” 

He poured the contents of the paper bag into her open palm and closed her hand. He let go as he watched her take a good look at the necklace he gave her. The pendant was her clans symbol, a cross with rays of light coming from the center and encapsulating it was an emerald in the shape of a maple leaf but more jagged and a little more edges, making it look like a green flame. Making it resemble the dorsal spines common in the Gojira clan. The whole pendant was attached to a silver chain.

Izuku couldn’t help smile as she looked at the necklace as she held it by the chain. He could see the light reflecting off the green pendant in her eyes, sparkling even. He had to let it all out now, no turning back. He gulped as he opened his mouth to confess.

“I just want to let you know, that I like you, Ochako Uraraka,” He took a deep breath and continued, “You’ve been by my side the entire time we’ve been in Yuuei and helped me and been there for me when I thought I didn’t need it at the time. I couldn’t help notice how amazing and beautiful you are a-and with tomorrow’s mission I feel as though something bad would happen and if I didn’t let you know how I feel about now, I’d regret it even in the after life a-and….”

He was cutoff when a finger was placed on his lips, shutting him up. Izuku looked down to see Ochako looking down as well so he was unable to see the expression on her face. Had he gotten her uncomfortable with his confession, had he-

“Izuku…” He widened his eyes when he heard his name. She looked up and he couldn’t help look shocked when there were tears in her eyes, 

“Uraraka, I-” He tried to reassure her and apologize but was quickly silenced when she jumped on him, arms around his neck and her lips on his. His eyes widened at what she had done, but found them closing slowly as he returned the kiss and embraced her also. 

Izuku thought that if there was heaven on earth, then this would be it right here. Her warmth had never been warmer or more comforting.

It was a long but sweet kiss, nothing too intense or intimate yet. Just enough to convey their feelings to one another. They separated but leaned on each other by their foreheads.

She smiled sadly, “Izuku, I like you too but the way you said it made it sound like you weren’t coming back from tomorrow.”

Izuku looked guiltily at that, “Ocha-,”

“Promise me.” 

“Huh?”

“Promise me that you’ll make it out alive tomorrow and that you’ll do what it takes to make sure that happens. Promise me that you’ll come back to me, that we’ll come back for each other.”

Izuku smiled warmly and nodded as he brought her closer to him, “I promise. And I promise that I’ll protect you, that I’ll save Eri and that I’ll never let either of you go.”

She smiled happier this time, “I’ll hold you to it then.”

She brought them back for another kiss, this time shorter but no less loving and sweet. They held each other in an embrace, as the butterflies and fireflies dispersed and disappeared back into the garden.

He then heard her chuckle, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just that if both of our clans find out about us, they’ll flip!” Ochako laughed, to which Izuku joined in also.

“I wouldn’t care what they think about us. They’re both powerful clans, but I never understood the animosity between them.”

“Me too, I mean like wouldn’t it be better if both of them could work together instead of against each other?”

“I agree. I guess then we’d have to be the first and show them.”

Izuku reached out for her hand to which she took it and intertwined them.

“Yeah, we’ll show them together.”

They walked back to the dorms hand in hand, the viridian necklace hanging in between sparkling in the moonlight. There would be orders of congratulations for the new couple tonight but tomorrow would be a new day to put their new bond to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked the chapter. If ya'll liked it leave a comment and review. I was feeling like i was threading new ground with this so If there are things that seem off or feel off, feel free to comment about it hehe.
> 
> If you must wonder for those who think there's and hope for a future for this after this week, then you're in luck. This won't be a long story and it won't be in sequence or have a definite order, but i got big plans and ideas for these two. Will work on this and Return to Tomorrow as my primary works for the mean time as I've enjoyed writing them and the feedback for them as well. Will there be action from these two in the next chapter? I wonder too, hope to see ya'll in the next chapter.
> 
> This is Orion Jaeger signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Subtly Prompt 1: Perfect Union/ Unstoppable duo.
> 
> GodzillaXMothra and IzuOcha are equal OTPs. Fight me. XD. Hope ya'll enjoyed this!
> 
> If this idea hits a lotta ya good, I'd be inclined to continue it alongside my Time Travel AU Return to Tomorrow. Had a few ideas ready to go, a few very angsty and may go down a route I'm afraid to go down on. One that involves a few plague masked doctor mafias that need an overhaul.
> 
> Hoped you like this one shot and the AU, leave a review and comments if you really like it XD.
> 
> Shout out to Xylveon who helped me jumpstart and develop this AU idea here. So do support and take a look at her works when you can!
> 
> This is Orion Jaeger Signing off. See you in the future or maybe even in the past.


End file.
